


Beauty is in the eye of the beholder

by Nati



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, OOC, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Эвен бесповоротно, в один момент, прямо как в самом романтичном фильме века, влюбляется с первого взгляда.





	1. Chapter 1

Эвен замечает его случайно. Просто по наитию поднимает взгляд, встречаясь с чужим. На долю секунды, через всё помещение – и этого хватает, чтобы внутри что-то вспыхнуло. Заискрило, затрещало, разлилось теплом. Эвен отворачивается, улыбается и продолжает прерванный разговор.   
_Эвен бесповоротно, в один момент, прямо как в самом романтичном фильме века, влюбляется с первого взгляда._

Они встречаются ещё раз совсем скоро – и теперь даже знают имена друг друга. Исак. Парня, на которого Эвен может смотреть всю оставшуюся вечность, зовут Исак. Они улыбаются друг другу, сидят рядом на скамейке и курят один косяк на двоих – и если Эвен хоть что-нибудь понимает в людях, то он видит заинтересованность. Хотя, если уж говорить совсем на чистоту, то он видит отражение собственных чувств в глазах напротив, и в это сложно поверить, но так хочется.   
Эвен не думает о непрямых поцелуях, потому что это смешно и глупо, а ещё ему хочется обнять Исака и придвинуть ближе к себе, когда рядом садится Эмма. Ещё лучше, забрать Исака к себе, закрыть от всего мира и потребовать смотреть только на него.   
_Ревность совершенно не к месту, она неожиданна и непонятна, и Эвен улыбается, чтобы не сделать что-нибудь, о чём потом пожалеет._

Эвен не ищет с ним встреч. Ему просто не нужно этого делать – они случаются сами. Исак встаёт рядом с ним в автобусе – так невозможно близко, что Найшейм почти качается вперёд, чтобы уткнуться носом ему в висок – и не замечает его. Эвен обращает на себя внимание и почти с восторгом видит смущённую улыбку в ответ. Плевать, что разговор не клеится, Эвену вполне достаточно и того, что Исак отводит взгляд, смотрит в пол и улыбается, мимолётно поднимая глаза, чтобы тут же их опустить. Эвен безумно хочет, чтобы автобус дёрнулся, чтобы кто-нибудь их толкнул – тогда он сможет совершенно оправданно приобнять Исака, вдохнуть его запах, провести рукой по спине.   
Вальтерсен просит купить им с парнями пива, и Эвен соглашается. Почему нет, это небольшая услуга, ему нетрудно. Исак благодарит и снова улыбается – и это вновь заставляет Найшейма улыбаться в ответ и прятать руки в карманах, чтобы не дотронуться до щёк парня, чтобы не провести по его волосам. Исак не готов. Именно так. Исак не готов.   
_Эвен сжимает в руке паспорт, смотрит на ровные ряды бутылок, которые он должен купить и передать Исаку, чтобы тот ушёл к своим друзьям, и убирает документ обратно в рюкзак._

Исак смотрит на его рисунки, пока Эвен ищет травку. Найшейм следит за ним краем глаза и сам не понимает, что мешает ему развернуться, толкнуть Вальтерсена к стене и целовать так, как никого в жизни не целовал. Эвену безумно хочется стащить с его головы эту кепку, снять с него толстовку, снять вообще всё, потому что – и Эвен точно в этом уверен – Исак не будет против. Он не оттолкнёт, не уйдёт, он ответит – и Найшейму достаточно прикрыть глаза на пару секунд, чтобы эта картина встала под закрытыми веками. Это ведь так просто – всего лишь протянуть руку. Эвен протягивает, Исак забирает у него из пальцев косячок. Да. Всё правильно.   
Они курят и улыбаются друг другу, и говорят, и всё сразу становится легче с травкой. Теперь можно не задумываться над своими словами, над своими жестами. Можно смотреть друг на друга и делить время пополам: двадцать восемь секунд Эвен смотрит на Исака, двадцать восемь секунд Исак смотрит на Эвена, четыре секунды – они смотрят друг на друга. Четыре секунды – это ужасно мало. Четыре секунды – это целая вечность.   
Они готовят бутерброды, которые кошмарны на вкус, но это смешно, это весело, поэтому не жалко. Они сидят на полу, и Эвену хочется, чтобы весь мир за пределами этой комнаты просто прекратил своё существование, потому что он не нужный, он лишний. Исак отложил телефон, ему больше не интересно, что пишут друзья – и Найшейм этому искренне рад. Рад, что окружающий мир для Вальтерсена не так уж и важен. Исак наконец-то снимает свою кепку и бросает в сторону, проводит руками по волосам и смеётся – и Эвен хочет зарыться пальцами в его вьющиеся кудри. Так сильно, что руки начинают дрожать.   
_Эвен ненавидит окружающий мир, когда он вместе с Соней врывается в комнату, заставляя Исака кривить губы в улыбке, отводить глаза и быстро прощаться._

[Исак оставляет свою бейсболку. Эвен несколько минут смотрит на неё, зачем-то гладит и сдерживает порыв уткнуться в неё носом. Это ненормально, совсем-совсем ненормально. Это сумасшествие. У Найшейма дрожат руки, он осторожно кладёт кепку рядом и закрывает глаза.   
Ему нравится это сумасшествие. ]

На вечеринке шумно и много народу, все развлекаются, всем весело. Эвен улыбается, потому что так люди обычно и делают, придя отдыхать, и замечает Исака. Тот сидит на диване, разговаривает с Эммой. Слегка приподнимает брови, будто удивлён её фразами, потом скользит взглядом по залу, выдыхает, залпом выпивает пиво и целует девушку. Эвен оставляет Соню, просто забывает о ней на минуту, и идёт к дивану, не переставая улыбаться. Весело. Вокруг всем весело, и ему, разумеется, тоже. Эвен падает рядом с Эммой, заставляя её оторваться от Исака, и заводит разговор, который даже не начинается с фразы "Проваливай, Эмма". Хотя хочется. Вместо этого они говорят о геях, и Эвен смотрит на Исака, который отводит взгляд. Найшейму хочется оттолкнуть Эмму, просто скинуть её с дивана и подсесть к Вальтерсену ближе.  
Эмма зовёт Исака танцевать, и тот соглашается. Эвен не прекращает улыбаться, а когда к нему подходит Соня, притягивает её к себе. Весело, им всем весело. Целовать свою девушку – это хорошо. Целовать её, мягкую и знакомую, это просто. Смотреть в это время через весь зал на Исака, ловить его взгляд в ответ – это игра. Они играют друг с другом, ждут, кто первый сдастся, кто сделает шаг навстречу. Кто-то должен, потому что иначе они оба просто съедут с катушек. Эвен так точно.   
Найшейм сажает Cоню в такси, отговариваясь от совместной поездки какими-то общими фразами, смысл которых ускользает от всех, в том числе и от него самого. Потом он возвращается, медлит пару мгновений и всё-таки подходит к Исаку, который сразу же после секундного удивления опускает взгляд. Эвену хочется лечь прямо на этот пол, прямо под этот взгляд. Эвен понимает, что это ненормально, но он уже несёт какую-то чушь с умным видом – и ему удаётся рассмешить Вальтерсена, вызвать у него улыбку и весёлые искорки в глазах. Эвен собой неимоверно гордится. И когда Исак снова опускает взгляд и опять замолкает, Нейшейм подаётся вперёд, наклоняется. Он чувствует чужое дыхание на своём подбородке, когда Исак чуть поворачивает голову. Между их губами меньше сантиметра, поцелуй уже ощущается. Мысли замыкаются в кольцо и по кругу: "хочу-хочу-хочу". Когда хлопает входная дверь и Исак мгновенно отдёргивается, Эвен успевает мазнуть носом по его скуле. И уже заранее ненавидит того, кто пришёл.   
_Стоя возле дома Вальтерсена, Эвен курит, чувствуя как чешутся губы от так и не случившегося поцелуя._

Эвен подходит к Исаку в школе. У него потрескавшиеся губы, потому что он слишком часто их облизывал, вспоминая тот почти поцелуй, и Вальтерсен совершенно бесконтрольно не может оторвать от них взгляда. Эвену хочется улыбнуться и спросить, можно ли развернуть Исака спиной к шкафчикам, обнять и поцеловать прямо здесь и сейчас.   
Нейшейм приглашает его на вечеринку.   
Эвен приглашает его на вечеринку и знает, что они проведут её вместе, и ничто – даже упавший метеорит и восстание мертвецов – им не помешает. Эвен знает, куда он хочет привести Исака, знает и то, что тот пойдёт за ним. Может быть это глупо. Или даже чуточку опасно. Но зато точно оригинально. Необычно – и Эвен хочет быть необычным в глазах Исака. Самым неожиданным и самым ярким.   
Они сбегают от собственных девушек, едут на велосипеде – один с длинной белой бородой, а другой с венцом на голове – и радуются, как дети. Эвен слышит сзади смех Исака – и уже записывает этот вечер в самые лучшие вечера в жизни. Нейшейм приводит Вальтерсена к дому одноклассника, врёт что-то про бассейн тёти. Исак не верит – или верит, – но это неважно, потому что он в любом случае соглашается пойти следом. Они беззлобно спорят, и падают в воду, и снова спорят, и смеются, и Эвен больше не выдерживает.   
Поцелуй с Исаком кажется ему даром божиим (не зря же он оделся соответственно). У него на губах лёгкий привкус хлорки, он мокрый – и такой желанный. Эвен цепляется за него, держится судорожно – и Вальтерсен отвечает тем же. Хорошо, что они оба умеют держаться на воде, иначе бы точно утонули – и в бассейне, и друг в друге. Их поцелуй – хаотичный, быстрый, страстный – лучше всего, что вообще было в жизни Нейшейма.   
Они сбегают из бассейна мокрые, мгновенно замерзающие в октябрьской вечерней прохладе, но счастливые. Они смеются, и ехать на велосипеде ещё холоднее, чем бежать, но их это не волнует. Они останавливаются каждую минуту и целуются, как влюблённые подростки – которыми они и являются, на самом-то деле. Эвен не чувствует себя взрослым и умудрённым опытом мужчиной, ему девятнадцать и хочется обернуться вокруг Исака, закутаться вместе с ним в одеяло и лежать, чувствуя тепло и спокойствие. И желание, конечно, куда же без него. Смотреть на Вальтерсена без желания у Эвена не получается.   
Они приходят домой к Исаку, потому что тот живёт ближе, и потому что они так хотят. Переодеваются, падают на кровать и тут же теряются друг в друге. Эвену кажется, что ещё немного – и он просто сгорит, потому что касаться Исака это всё равно, что касаться огня. Прикосновение к солнцу – вот подходящий эпитет, и Эвен неожиданно понимает, что нашёл точное слово, описывающее Исака, которое так долго искал. Не нежный, не милый, не трогательный, не хрупкий – солнечный.   
Эвен лежит в вещах Исака на его постели в его комнате и рядом с ним. Ему тепло, уютно и так хорошо, что он спрашивает Вальтерсена, можно ли остаться с ним навсегда. Здесь, в этой комнате – на всё оставшееся время мира. Это не шутка, Эвену действительно интересно, можно ли. Исак кивает. Разрешает. Приглашает и в комнату, и в свою жизнь. У Эвена комок в горле от переполняющей нежности, он откидывается на спину и смотрит в потолок. Ни одной мысли в голове. Совершенно ни одной.   
_Эвен уходит утром, пока Исак ещё спит, и чувствует себя предателем из-за этого, но ему нужно поговорить с Соней._

Соня совершенно не удивляется, когда слышит про Исака. Она поджимает губы, склоняет голову на бок и пожимает плечами. Эвену от этого не по себе, потому что он знает – если она не захочет его отпустить, то уйти будет действительно сложно. Но она ничего не говорит, просто машет рукой, что может означать что угодно, и уходит на работу. Эвен опять облизывает губы, вспоминая Исака, и решает, что всё к лучшему. Соня поймёт. Нельзя удержать человека, который хочет быть с другим, верно?   
Нейшейм идёт в школу и выдёргивает Вальтерсена с физкультуры. Исак слегка удивлён, немного смущён, но стоит потянуться к нему с поцелуем – и вот в руках Эвена опять живой огонь. Нейшейму хочется просто забрать его с собой, унести в комнату, заколотить окна и двери, и остаться с ним навсегда. Они предназначены друг другу, и если Исак в это не верит – то Эвен всю жизнь будет доказывать ему. Каждое мгновение – своими поцелуями, объятиями, чувствами. Всем, что у него есть и будет.   
Эвен совершенно сумасшедший, потому что нельзя быть настолько влюблённым.   
Нейшейм говорит про Соню. В глазах Исака вспыхивает радость и надежда, и Эвен спрашивает про родителей. Радость мгновенно сменяется неуверенностью, а потом затаённой болью. Исак не хочет больше знать нездоровых людей. Исак хочет построить свою семью по-другому. Эвен хочет забрать Исака от всего мира, и наверное, это подходит под категорию нездоровых людей. Нейшейм не врёт, что его родители влюбились бы в Вальтерсена сразу же.   
_Но в основном – Эвен врёт ему слишком много._

Эвен читает сообщение Исака, и всё, чего он сейчас хочет, это немедленно оказаться под дверью его комнаты. Прямо сейчас – это было бы неплохо. Вместо этого он извиняется и говорит, что всё происходит слишком быстро. Слишком быстро он сходит с ума – но это писать не стоит. Ему хочется, очень-очень хочется рассказать Исаку всё – всю правду, но он не может. Всякий раз, когда он смотрит на Вальтерсена, когда открывает рот, чтобы сказать, он замолкает. Замолкает и не может выдавить из себя ни слова, просто улыбается и делает вид, что ничего не происходит.   
Эвен недостоин Исака, потому что Исака недостойны все. Исак – чистое совершенство, и Эвен не знает, как вообще так получилось, что это совершенство обратило на него внимание. Эвен не знает, почему он всё ещё не может сказать ему правду.   
Соня зовёт его на вечеринку. Точнее, она даже не зовёт, а ставит в известность. "Последний вечер," – говорит она, и Эвен не может отказать. Слишком долго они были рядом, слишком многое друг о друге знают.   
На вечеринке опять слишком шумно, слишком людно, Соне слишком весело, а Эвен слишком много пьёт, потому что мыслями где угодно, но не здесь. Он опять думает об Исаке, опять пытается построить в голове их будущий разговор. Он серьёзный даже на уровне мысленных заметок. Соня подходит к нему, она радостная и счастливая, она говорит обнять и поцеловать её – в последний раз, – а потом идти и строить счастливую жизнь с кем угодно. Соня очень пьяна.   
Эвен обнимает её, целует и чувствует горечь на языке – привкус пива, травки и отчаяния. Нейшейм не может понять, чьё оно. Эвен не испытывает неприязни, но и желания – тоже. Соня отстраняется, резко и недоверчиво, а потом уходит. Эвен провожает её взглядом и выходит покурить – и тут же замечает друзей Исака. Они всегда ходят четвёркой, так что Вальтерсен тоже должен быть тут. Эвен замирает, оглядываясь по сторонам. Он не готов сейчас говорить. "Что вообще на него нашло? – слышит Эвен и незаметно поворачивается к друзьям Исака. – Вылетел как бешенный, ещё и вспылил. Это же шутка была!"  
 _Исак был здесь, был внутри, может быть даже видел их с Соней, и Эвен чувствует, как сердце замирает, когда он понимает, что, возможно, пять минут назад разрушил всю свою жизнь._

Исак не избегает его в школе, он его просто не видит. Сначала Эвену кажется, что это игра, специальное игнорирование, но нет – Вальтерсен просто не смотрит по сторонам, он ходит как будто в своих мыслях, держится за стены рукой. Эвену физически больно на него смотреть – Исак выглядит бледным, уставшим, до безумия сонным. Как будто не спал несколько дней подряд – и Эвен надеется, что это не так. Нейшейм специально проходит рядом с ним несколько раз, каждый раз ближе и ближе – Исак не замечает. Он будто вообще перестаёт видеть людей, только иногда выныривая из своих мыслей, когда рядом появляются друзья. Эвену от этого горько. Горько, что их Вальтерсен замечает, а его – нет. Это ещё и обидно.   
Эвен специально сталкивается с ним в дверях столовой. Исак не сразу реагирует, его мозг словно обрабатывает информацию, сопоставляя зрительный образ с имеющимися данными. Исак удивляется – но вяло, совсем слабо, а потом практически не отвечает на шутку. Эвену хочется схватить его за руку, потрясти и потребовать поговорить, но Исак уже проходит мимо, бросает прощальную фразу на ходу. Эвену кажется, что вместе с ним уходит и всё тепло, что было рядом. Будто температура сразу же падает в минус, такой глубокий, что Эвен может замёрзнуть насмерть за несколько секунд.   
Нейшейм поднимает ворот толстовки и достаёт тетрадку. Если Исак не хочет говорить с ним так, то может быть можно по-другому. Эвен рисует две вселенные, в одной из которых они вместе. Исаку понравились его рисунки, позабавили. Может быть поднимут настроение и сейчас.   
_Эвен не знает, что будет делать, если Вальтерсен просто выбросит этот рисунок._

Исак благодарит за рисунок. Эвен хочет ответить, но задумывается, как именно. Все фразы, крутящиеся у него в голове, кажутся какими-то сухими, неправильными. Эвен думает, и думает, и думает, пока не понимает, что думает он слишком долго. Опять упускает время, которое совсем не на его стороне.   
Он видит Исака, который намного бодрее и веселее, чем всё последнее время, рядом со своим другом. Они чему-то улыбаются, потом даже смеются – и Эвен берёт карандаш.   
Он снова рисует две вселенные. Одну – там где он не думал слишком долго, там, где слова – правильные или нет – нашлись сразу.   
Исак не отвечает долго. Почти весь день. Зато звонит Соня, но Эвен не берёт трубку, короткой смской оповещая девушку, что всё кончено. Возможно, это трусливо. Возможно, не в его духе. Возможно, нужно было поговорить лицом к лицу, но у Эвена совершенно нет на это сил. Точнее, ему просто не хочется ни с кем ни о чём говорить. Поэтому он идёт к дому Исака, чтобы поговорить с ним. Потому что Исак это не "кто-то". Это Исак. Он исключение из всех правил.   
Исак пишет ему про рисунок и вежливо просит отвалить, пока несвободен. Эвену хочется смеяться, или, может быть, плакать – он не уверен, поэтому спрашивает, можно ли позвонить. Получает ответ, пару минут стоит и пытается собраться с мыслями. Серьёзный разговор. Очень серьёзный разговор им предстоит. Эвен выдыхает и звонит – в дверь, потому что он должен видеть Исака, а не только слышать. За дверью слышится шум, потом приглушённые голоса, затем всё затихает – видимо Вальтерсен выгнал друзей через чёрный вход. Проходит ещё пара секунд и дверь открывается. Эвен справляется с первым порывом войти и прижаться к Исаку всем телом. Справляется, потому что он гость, и потому что им нужно поговорить.   
Разговор заканчивается после первых приветственных слов, а дальше Исак делает шаг к нему, обхватывает за шею и целует – и Эвен снова загорается, как сухая солома от лёгкого огонька.   
Они буквально вваливаются в квартиру, почти на ощупь доходят до комнаты Исака, а дальше мыслей не остаётся совсем. Кожа к коже, сбивчивое дыхание, всхлипы и стоны, закусанные губы и россыпь засосов по плечам и шеи – они даже не в состоянии говорить. Они падают на кровать, переплетаются ногами и руками, засыпают в тесных объятиях – и это жарко, но так упоительно.   
_Исак засыпает почти мгновенно, и Эвен не может нормально дышать, чувствуя слишком много всего – и прижимаясь ещё ближе._

Эвен просыпается раньше Исака и долго смотрит на него спящего, не в силах поверить, что это действительно происходит. Они здесь, они вместе, и за их "навсегда" Эвен будет бороться как за жизнь. Он встаёт – осторожно и тихо, – идёт в душ, надевает вещи Исака (и это становится его тайным фетишем), а потом на кухню, где и встречается с Эскилем и Нурой. Они совершенно не удивлены, увидев незнакомого парня с утра, они только улыбаются и желают ему доброго утра. Эвен желает того же им и начинает готовить завтрак. Для себя и Исака.   
Когда Вальтерсен выходит на кухню – сонный, взъерошенный и до невероятности домашний – у него на лице написано недоумение. Эвен не может, да и не хочет сдерживать себя, поэтому целует его, проводит рукой по щеке и думает, что такого утра он ждал всю свою жизнь. Нура уводит Эскиля на несуществующую йогу, Исак выглядит задумчиво, но радостно. Он спрашивает про Соню, и Эвен посылает её. Ему плевать на Соню. Ему плевать на весь мир за пределами этой квартиры. Он цитирует Красотку, смеётся, когда Исак не понимает, к чему это было, и делает музыку громче. Габриэлла сейчас очень отражает его жизненную ситуацию.   
Исак говорит что-то про мемы, но Эвен слышит совсем другое. 

— Повтори, — просит он.   
— Ты мужчина моей мечты, — тихо повторяет Исак. 

Его глаза светятся счастьем и влюблённостью – точная копия эмоций в глазах у Эвена. А время для серьёзных разговоров ещё придёт. Но они уже не кажутся Нейшейму такими страшными.  
 _Эвен улыбается и целует мужчину своей мечты, потому что бесконечно счастлив._


	2. Chapter 2

Исак смотрит куда-то в потолок, не видя его и думая, что судьба – злобная сучка, которая дала ему неделю счастья, а потом насмешливо и очень болезненно отобрала всё это. Вручила ему красивый подарок, а затем пришла ночью и растоптала его, разрушила.   
_Между самым счастливым моментом жизни Исака и самым ужасным – всего неделя._

Эвен – его первая любовь. Та самая, которая с большой буквы "Л". Та самая, на которую хочется смотреть и смотреть, которую хочется слушать и слушать, к которой хочется прикасаться и прикасаться. Детская и наивная "влюблённость" в лучшего друга оказалась совсем даже не влюблённостью, а все отношения с девушками – не больше чем попытками убежать от самого себя. У Исака это даже получалось, пока однажды он не встретился глазами с Эвеном – и понял, что теперь бежать некуда. Вялые попытки отрицать что-то начисто разбивались о безграничное желание провести как можно больше времени вместе.   
Исак пошёл следом за Эвеном туда, куда он его потянул – на лавочку покурить, в квартиру, на вечеринку, в бассейн – куда угодно, потому что до ужаса хотелось скрыться от всего мира и смотреть на Эвена всю оставшёюся вечность. Даже тот факт, что у них у обоих были девушки, совершенно Исака не смущал.   
_Исак в один момент, с первого взгляда, просто упал в Эвена и практически растворился в нём, забывая про весь остальной мир._

Эвен не то, чтобы странный, но необычный. Он любит Nas, а ещё знает текст песни Габриэллы, курит травку, сидя на подоконнике, и готовит омлет со сметаной. Он посылает Соню и весь светится, когда Исак иносказательно признаётся ему в любви, потому что "Ты мужчина моей мечты" – это явно иносказательное признание. Исаку даже не нужно слышать что-то в ответ, он прекрасно видит всё по глазам Эвена, по тому, как он целует и как дико радуется, как будто это самые лучшие слова в его жизни. Может быть, так и есть, кто знает. Эвен для Исака – самое лучшее в жизни, и Вальтерсен даже не знает, как измерить все те чувства, которые бушуют внутри.   
Эвен не собирается уходить в субботу, он надевает рубашку Исака (от чего Вальтерсен неожиданно получает разряд тока по рукам, потому что _его_ парень в _его_ одежде) и сидит у него на кровати. Иногда они выбираются в гостиную и на кухню, Эскильд, Нура и даже Линн улыбаются, глядя на них. Исак совершенно теряется во времени, ему так хорошо и спокойно, что только Нура со своим напоминанием о школе выдёргивает их с Эвеном из уютного кокона, в который они вдвоём завернулись. Эвен совершенно не хочет уходить и оттягивает этот момент как может, а Исак изо всех сил поддерживает его в этом, потому что ему до безумия нравится просыпаться рядом с Найшеймом, сидеть рядом с ним и вообще – просто быть рядом.   
_Они целуются минут пятнадцать в подъезде, а потом Исак затаскивает Эвена обратно в квартиру, потому что плевать на завтрашний понедельник, сегодня его парень никуда не пойдёт._

Эвен пишет десятки сообщений, Исак отвечает на каждое и не может (не хочет) перестать улыбаться телефону, как бесконечно влюблённый подросток. Собственно, это он и есть – бесконечно влюблённый подросток, который забывает про домашнее задание, а на уроках слушает вполуха. Раньше Исак не понимал те парочки, которые постоянно писали друг другу сообщения, а теперь сам не хочет выпускать из рук телефон. Они с Эвеном пока не встречаются официально – или встречаются, Исак не знает, потому что не может подобрать определение их отношениям, но они точно есть – или Вальтерсен вообще ничего не понимает в жизни.   
Эвен говорит, что постоянно думает о нём, и Исак может сказать то же самое – его время разделилось на: "С Эвеном", "Без Эвена, но думаю о нём" и "Сплю". Причём Вальтерсен не помнит свои сны, но почти на сто процентов уверен, что и в них Найшейм. Собственно, Эвен вообще везде, но Исаку это безумно нравится.  
 _Исак забивает на уроки, когда Эвен появляется на пороге его комнаты, потому что Найшейм важнее любого домашнего задания, важнее вообще всего._

Исак знакомит Эвена со своими друзьями, и вот теперь уже можно говорить, что они встречаются _официально_. Потому что фотки Найшейма в инстаграме Исака, он встретился с его друзьями и даже им понравился (по крайней мере, Магнусу точно), после школы они проводят больше времени вместе, чем по-отдельности, и это именно то, что делают люди, когда встречаются, правда? Нет, ещё так могут проводить время друзья, но Эвен слишком часто его целует, чтобы так думать. Исаку нравится думать о том, что они встречаются.   
Что ему точно не нравится, так это то, что ему звонит Соня.   
Эвен, секунду назад улыбающийся, тут же мрачнеет. Он отводит и опускает глаза, и Исаку это совершенно не нравится. Объяснение Найшейма – смутное и непонятное, оно даже в чём-то нелепое, потому что как Соня может контролировать абсолютно постороннего человека? Это глупо и неправдоподобно, так ведь? Но Исак не заостряет на этом внимания. Тем более его больше волнует тот факт, что он встречается с парнем и собирается познакомить его с родителями. Это очень большой и трудный шаг. И если за отца Исак не переживает, то за мать…   
_Исак надеется, что Эвен придаст ему смелости во время встречи, потому что Вальтерсену хочется видеть Найшейма во всех аспектах своей жизни._

Исак пишет матери, потому что ему хочется, чтобы он приняла его и приняла Эвена, как часть его жизни. Разговор с Саной помог, он придал Исаку смелости. Вальтерсену хочется, чтобы родители поняли его и не осудили. Отец уже принял. Мама… Исак надеется, что и она поймёт.   
[Исаку пишет Соня, и это совершенно не то сообщение, которое он хотел бы видеть, но ответить он не успевает]  
Эвен улыбается, рисует на запотевшем стекле сердечко и выглядит при этом так счастливо и радостно, что Исак тут же забывает обо всех сообщениях. Он не может не улыбаться, когда смотрит на Эвена, потому что Найшейм – это что-то невероятное. Красивое, нежное, радостное. Когда Эвен улыбается, то чуть щурит глаза, а сама улыбка такая счастливая и завораживающая, что Исаку хочется обвиться вокруг Найшейма всем телом и остаться так навсегда. Чтобы между ними даже сантиметра свободного пространства не осталось.   
И всё же Исак уворачивается от поцелуя, потому что он пока не совсем готов так открыто выражать свои чувства на публике. Но в то же время безропотно следует за Эвеном в отель и улыбается девушке-администратору, когда Найшейм называет его своим парнем. Эвен хвастается им, обнимает его за плечи – и всё это заставляет Исака улыбаться от переполняющих эмоций. Шикарный номер шикарного отеля – это, на взгляд Вальтерсена, немного круто, но с другой стороны, Эвен сделал это для них обоих, он постарался удивить – и это ему удалось.   
Эвен говорит о свадьбе, лимузине и балконе, и Исак не совсем его понимает, его речи слегка странные, но Найшейм так заразительно улыбается, он так открыт и счастлив, что Вальтерсен совершенно не придаёт этому значения, он тоже смеётся и кивает, думая, что это будет забавно. Эвен называет это "мечтой всей жизни", Исак соглашается. Найшейм ведь творческий человек, он художник, режиссер и актёр в одном лице, он может быть немного странным временами. Исак и себя порой считает странным. Да все люди временами странные!   
_Эвен оказывается по-настоящему болен, и это единственное, что понимает Исак из всей речи Сони. Это и то, что Эвен его совершенно не любит._

Исак вообще смутно помнит, как пишет смс Эскильду, как добирается до дома и как падает прямо на руки соседу. Половину ночи он сидит, уткнувшись носом Эскильду в футболку – не плачет, просто не может заставить себя пойти и остаться одному. Неожиданно приходит понимание, что имел ввиду Эвен, когда говорил, что оставаться один на один со своими мыслями – страшно. Исаку страшно, до жути. Ему кажется, что если он останется один в эту минуту, то задохнётся от боли.   
Спать Исак ложится только под утро – и разумеется не спит и пары часов. Сон к нему не идёт, но и мыслей в голове тоже никаких нет. Это почти хорошо – просто смотреть в потолок и ни о чём не думать. Но и это длится недолго – меньше часа, и вот в голове уже молоточками – маниакальный, маниакальный, маниакальный. Что вообще это значит?!   
Википедия – лучший друг всех современных подростков – рассказывает немного, но зато ничего хорошего. В ушах по-прежнему звучат слова Сони, а в душе – чёрте что. Эскильд спрашивает, не хочет ли Исак поговорить, но Вальтерсен не хочет ничего, кроме как понять, что ему теперь делать. Эвен присылает ему строчки из песни, и Исак задумывается, где Найшейм сейчас вообще. Дома, или ещё в полиции, или в больнице? Суть в том, что Исак не знает _ничего_ из этого, и единственное, что он сейчас хочет, это чтобы Эвен оставил его в покое. Не писал. Не звонил. Не появлялся на глаза, потому что Исак не знает, что с ним будет, если они увидятся. Эвен извинится и предложит остаться друзьями? Исак не готов к такому совершенно.   
Сообщение от матери приходит как раз тогда, когда Исак стремительно погружается в пучины депрессии и безответных вопросов. Вальтерсен не может сдержать слёз, потому что это единственная хорошая новость с утра, это новость означает, что его мать принимает его любым, она любит его и ничего это не изменит. Она принимает его и то, что он встречается с парнем.   
_Вот только с парнем он больше не встречается. Исаку больно, и, чёрт возьми, он хочет разломать ноутбук, потому что это не могло произойти в его жизни._

Эвен выполняет его желание и больше не пишет. Исак сам несколько раз тянется к телефону, но останавливает себя. Он пытается читать какие-то медицинские сайты, но единственное, что понимает – это то, что он понимает очень мало. Информации много, медицинских терминов ещё больше, статьи каких-то известных миру врачей, истории из жизни – это всё вызывает едва ли не панику, накрывает с головой и утаскивает на дно, но совершенно не даёт ответа на вопрос, что теперь делать.   
Исак проводит дома все выходные, забирая себе резервный понедельник, и понимает только одно – он так сильно любит Эвена, что даже не может на него злиться. Ему больно, и плохо, и это несправедливо, но к Найшейму он по-прежнему чувствует всепоглощающую нежность и не знает, как заставить глупое сердце вернуться в норму. Глупое сердце, кажется, совершенно не помнит, что такое норма. Оно нашло свою, новую, и у этой нормы есть имя, голубые глаза и заразительный смех.   
Это было бы по-киношному нелепо романтично и трагично, если бы это не была жизнь. Исаку совсем не до ожидания развязки этого фильма, конец хочется прямо сейчас. И уже даже не особо важно, каким именно он будет, главное, что концом.   
_Исаку не хочется думать, что это конец, но он так запутался и опустошен, что уже готов принять всё, что угодно._

Исак приходит в школу во вторник и постоянно оглядывается, боясь встретиться с Эвеном. Глупо? Трусливо? Плевать, собственные нервы дороже. Эвен обманывал его, и то, что Исак не способен его в этом обвинить, совершенно не меняет дела. Вряд ли у Найшейма был какой-то злой умысел, он просто… просто болен. Так бывает, люди болеют. Кто-то – простудой. Кто-то – психическими расстройствами. Исак не держит на Эвена зла, и уж тем более не будет его винить или ненавидеть, он перетерпит и переживёт свою влюблённость. Люди расстаются. Так тоже бывает.   
Исак рассказывает об этом друзьям, потому что они всё равно рано или поздно узнают, и Магнус, который всегда казался Вальтерсену слегка наивным и глуповатым, неожиданно оказался намного умнее и разумнее его самого. И так тоже бывает, Исак готов это признать. Магнус не просто абстрактный человек в интернете, он тот, кто _может_ рассказать Вальтерсену обо всём. Да что там, всего одна его фраза уже позволяет Исаку выдохнуть чуть свободнее.   
Никакая навязчивая идея не может длиться неделями. Нельзя в этом вопросе слушать бывших девушек. Биполярное расстройство – не конец света, с ним можно жить, и жить хорошо. Эвен не больной, он просто слегка отличается от других людей временами. Нужно поговорить с ним лично, чтобы окончательно прояснить всё.   
_Эвен – человек, который умеет чувствовать, и его любовь настоящая, и это всё, что Исаку хочется знать на данный момент._

Исак – спасибо Магнусу – понимает, что Эвену сейчас может быть тяжело. Вальтерсен всё ещё не разобрался во всём этом, но он твёрдо намерен сделать всё, от него зависящее. Будет трудно? Пускай. Он справится. Он должен – и даже не ради Эвена, а ради себя самого. _Ради них обоих._  
Руки дрожат, губы тоже, сердце скачет, как ненормальное – и это он ещё даже номер не набрал. В голове – сразу сотни фраз, с которых можно начать разговор, и в то же время все эти сотни кажутся не тем, чем нужно. Исак ходит по комнате, нервно стучит телефоном о бедро и пытается успокоиться. Это так просто – набрать номер. Так просто. И так мучительно сложно. Что, если Эвен скажет ему больше не звонить? Что, если Эвен не хочет разговаривать? Что, если трубку вообще возьмёт не Эвен, а Соня или, ещё хуже, родители Найшейма? Что говорить тогда, кем представляться? Другом или парнем?   
Сотни вопросов, ноль ответов и бесконечный океан тревоги. И только одно известно точно – Исак не повернёт назад. Да, страшно. Да, нервно. Да, неизвестно. Но Вальтерсен не может больше валяться в кровати, жалея себя и сбиваясь на жалость к Эвену.   
Найшейм сбрасывает звонок, и Исака на секунду захлёстывает паника. Эвен не хочет с ним разговаривать, не хочет, не хочет, не хочет. Исаку страшно, и больно, и как-то ещё, он сам не может понять как. Его чувства в смятении, он не знает, что ему сейчас делать. Перезвонить? Пойти к Эвену домой? Вместо этого он говорит отцу, что они расстались. Это неправда, неправда, неправда – Исак не хочет в это верить. У него внутри всё закручивается в тугой узел, его душат слёзы, потому что слова, мать их, материальны. Но что ещё он мог сказать? Как объяснить отцу, если он ещё сам с собой до конца объясниться не может?   
Исаку требуется время, чтобы собраться с мыслями и написать Магнусу. Ещё больше времени, чтобы подобрать слова и написать Эвену. Вальтерсен долго сомневается, смотря на сердечко, решая, стоит его отправлять сейчас, пока они ещё ничего не решили, ничего не обсудили. Это сердечко напоминает ему всю их беззаботную переписку на прошлой неделе, Эвен очень любил ставить именно это эмоджи.   
_Исак колеблется долго, буквально зависает над этим несчастным сердечком, но потом всё-таки ставит его в конце предложения, чтобы показать, что его чувства ничуть не изменились. Что Исак готов принять Эвена таким, какой тот есть._

Сообщение от Вильде приходит как раз тогда, когда Исаку это совсем не нужно. Она со своей заботой о друзьях неожиданно взбешивает до зубного скрежета. Она со своими слухами настолько не вовремя, насколько это вообще возможно, поэтому Исак посылает её, не особо сдерживаясь в выражениях. Да, он знает, что у Эвена есть проблемы, спасибо, Вильде. Нет, он не хочет узнавать о нём что-то из слухов, которые расползаются по школе, как скользкая и противная паутина. Ему, чёрт возьми, заранее больно за Эвена, которому придётся с этим столкнуться во второй, судя по всему, раз.   
Отъебись, Вильде, повзрослей и не смей, не смей, не смей распространять эти слухи. Ты не имеешь права. Никто не имеет. Просто дайте Эвену вернуться нормально. Дайте им обоим вернуться нормально. И они обязательно вернутся, если Эвен ответит на сообщение.   
_Исак будет ждать его ответа столько, сколько потребуется, даже если ждать придётся сидя под дверью его квартиры._

В пятницу Исак волнуется с самого утра, потому что он давно не видел своих родителей, и потому что он совершенно не знает, как пройдёт эта встреча. С одной стороны – и отец, и мать выразили надежду увидеть его, они поддержали и приняли. С другой – Исаку отчего-то неловко, и он не уверен.   
Эвен до сих пор не ответил на сообщение, что тоже вызывает беспокойство.   
День проходит как-то смазано, а вечер наступает быстро и неожиданно. Исак подходит к церкви, прячет руки в карманы, потому что на улице сегодня очень холодно, и смотрит на своих родителей, которые выглядят спокойными и невозмутимыми. Будто не было в прошлом году всех драматических расставаний. Они приветствуют его, и Исака чуть отпускает. Даже дышать становится легче. И как раз в этот момент и приходит сообщение.   
Эвен. Эвен просит у него прощения, но это не главное, потому что Исак его ни в чём не винил. Важно то, что Эвен пишет самым последним. "Я люблю тебя". Вальтерсен чувствует, как с души падает камень, как за спиной вырастают крылья или что там ещё происходит с людьми, которые в одну секунду испытали запредельное счастье.   
Исак сидит абсолютно счастливый целых две минуты, а потом в голове что-то щёлкает. Он перечитывает сообщение. Смотрит на крест, вспоминает слова Эвена из того ролика его друга, вспоминает фильм Лурмана. Конечно Исак не думает о том, что Эвен может покончить с собой, но сердце всё равно заходится в бешеном ритме. Даже если и не смерть, то одиночество – оно для Найшейма немногим лучше.   
Исак выбегает из церкви под рождественскую песню, которая звучит у него в ушах, надеясь успеть. Потому что если он опоздает, то потеряет Эвена, просто потеряет и всё. В голове строчки песни переплетаются со строчками сообщения Найшейма, пока Исак бежит, срезая дорогу везде, где только можно. По чужим дворам, по пустым улицам. Лёгкие горят огнём, но на это совершенно плевать, главное – успеть.   
Пустая скамейка во дворе – как удар под дых. Ударами пульса в голове: не успел, не успел, не успел. А потом – как спасительный глоток кислорода – Эвен.   
Найшейм, кажется, совершенно ошеломлён его присутствием, он останавливается и смотрит, не веря, не доверяя. А Исак понимает – в эту минуту, в эту секунду, – что сделает всё, чтобы Эвен остался рядом. Он научится, он сможет. Он больше не маленький мальчик, и да, ему всё ещё страшно, он всё ещё многого не знает, многого не умеет. Но ещё страшнее – без Эвена. Отпустить его и никогда больше не увидеть. Это страшнее всего.   
Они подходят друг к другу медленно, будто сами не доверяют своим глазам, будто думают, что это очередной сон. Хотя куда там – Эвен выглядит так, будто не спал всю прошедшую неделю, да и сам Исак не лучше, потому что его потряхивает от быстрого бега, напряжения и собственных мыслей. Касания – осторожные, кончиками пальцев, мимолётными поцелуями. Глаза закрыты, потому что слишком много чувств, слишком много эмоций. Им обоим страшно. Они оба в этом нуждаются. 

— Ты не один. 

Эвен вздрагивает под его руками совсем мимолётно. И всхлипывает совсем неслышно. Если бы они не стояли так близко, если бы не держались друг за друга так крепко – то Исак бы и не почувствовал, не услышал. Эвен утыкается носом ему в плечо и стискивает куртку руками так сильно, будто только это заставляет его ещё стоять на ногах. Исак чувствует, как его самого трясёт от всего пережитого, и обнимает Эвена ещё крепче, показывая, что он _действительно_ не один. И никогда больше не будет.   
Они стоят долго, не в силах отойти друг от друга, не в силах разомкнуть объятья. А когда это всё-таки случается, то Исак решительно берёт Эвена за руку и ведёт к себе. Тот подчиняется, но прячет глаза, поджимает губы. Он не уверен.   
_Исак сжимает пальцы крепче, показывая Найшейму, что не позволит ему быть в одиночестве теперь, когда они наконец-то обрели друг друга по-настоящему._


	3. Chapter 3

Эвен смотрит прямо перед собой, но ничего не видит. Руки дрожат. От холода, разумеется. Губы – от обречённости, поднимающейся в душе. Эвен сидит в полицейском участке, закутанный в какой-то плед, и ждёт Соню. Конечно, Соню, кого же ещё. Он взрослый мальчик, не стоит беспокоить родителей посреди ночи. Соня же сама как-то всё узнала.   
Эвену хочется усмехнуться. Как-то. Да, он даже знает, как. Знает, кто позвонил ей, напуганный и растерянный. Кто попросил помочь, не понимая, что происходит. Кто теперь тоже всё знает. Соня приходит и приносит его одежду, и глупые надежды на что-то исчезают. Эвен молчит. Губы трясутся сильнее рук.   
_Чёрными полосами перед глазами – Исак всё знает, знает, знает. Это конец, так ведь?_

Две таблетки снотворного – спасибо, Соня. Добрая, милая девочка с сочувствующими глазами. Почему Эвен не мог просто остаться с ней, ведь их история была такой красивой? Почему Эвен решил, что с Исаком получится всё даже лучше? Почему Эвен так удивляется, что всё закончилось?   
Он знает, знает, знает. И Эвен ему не нужен. Не сейчас, не тогда, когда правда – болезненная и уродливая – вылезла наружу, как гнойный нарыв на самой чистой в мире коже. Конечно, Эвен не нужен ему, потому что Исак – солнечный мальчик, у которого должна быть солнечная жизнь. В ней нет место таким, как Эвен – обернутым в тёмную вуаль собственной ненормальности. Найшейм просто эгоист, который посмел забрать Исака себе на целую бесконечно счастливую неделю.   
_Соня гладит Эвена по волосам и говорит, что всё будет хорошо. Ты ошибаешься, Соня, ты чертовски ошибаешься._

Утром – никаких пропущенных сообщений и звонков. Конечно, Эвен, а на что ты надеялся? Что твой солнечный мальчик, которого ты пару часов назад до жути напугал и расстроил, напишет тебе "привет, что делаешь"? Глупо, Эвен, очень глупо. Он ведь знает теперь, что это не случайное единичное помешательство, он знает, что это болезнь. Эвен болен, а ещё он лжец. Не сказал правду, боялся потерять. Боялся – и потерял. Страх материален.   
Эвен смотрит на телефон в своей руке долго. Почти одиннадцать утра. Суббота. Неделя счастья – это много. Неделя счастья – это мало. "Всё будет хорошо," – говорит Соня и идёт встречать его родителей. Всё хорошо, да, Соня, всё хорошо. Жизнь хороша, да, жизнь хороша. Глупая песня. Идеальная песня. Эвен отправляет строчки текста Исаку в отчаянной надежде, что ещё не всё потеряно, что можно объясниться, можно поговорить. Ведь всё, что у них было с Исаком – настоящее. Истинное, искреннее. Всё, что осталось у Эвена. Его вселенная, его реальность.   
_Вселенная разбивается на осколки, когда Исак отвечает на сообщение. Вселенная крошится в пыль, как и сердце Эвена._

Эвен – взрослый мальчик. Он не раз встречался с последствиями своего расстройства, так что он переживёт их, как всегда. Ведь Эвен – взрослый. Да, да, взрослый. Он заворачивается с головой в одеяло и не хочет есть, отказывается выходить на улицу, и "нет, мама, я в порядке". Конечно, он в порядке. Ему просто до боли плохо, а внутри вместо души – огромная чёрная дыра. Это нормально, это пройдёт. Раньше было не так, но было ведь. Снова сменить школу, снова убежать, закрыться от людей и больше никогда-никогда не влюбляться. Не смотреть на солнце, потому что глаза режет, и потому что солнце – это Исак. Всё в порядке, просто до слёз плохо. До зажатых в зубах подушек. До хрипоты и чёрных кругов перед глазами.   
Хорошо, что его депрессивная фаза – это сонная фаза. Не нужно никуда ходить, не нужно ничего делать. Просто лежать, проваливаясь в сон, выныривая из сна, снова проваливаясь. Посмотреть парочку фильмов, вновь и вновь повторять себе про лучшую возможность кого-то обрести. Навсегда потерять. Он обрёл Исака. Он потерял Исака. Они всё-таки Ромео и Джульетта, а не Эдвард и Вивьен. Они не умирают в конце, но и спасти друг друга так и не смогли. Одиночество – та же смерть, только душевная. Одиночество – это удел Эвена, но никак не Исака, ведь тот окружён друзьями, окружён людьми, которые любят его и будут любить. У Эвена есть семья и всё ещё есть Соня, но Эвен одинок, потому что одиночество – это его судьба.   
_Эвен лежит в кровати и пересматривает, пересматривает, пересматривает "Ромео + Джульетта". "Красотку" со счастливым концом так ни разу и не включает._

Дни сливаются в один. Эвен не знает, сколько время вообще, и сколько времени прошло с той ночи. Шторы плотно закрыты, на кухне еда, приготовленная матерью. Они его не трогают, потому что бесполезно. Потому что Соню он выгнал, отвернувшись от неё к стене, а с родителями почти не разговаривает. Потому что ему никто не нужен, потому что ему нужен только один человек. Солнечный, солнечный, солнечный мальчик с мягкими волосами, красивыми глазами, очаровательной улыбкой. Солнечный мальчик, который никогда больше не позвонит ему снова. Который никогда больше не заговорит с ним. Который – никогда больше. Их _навсегда_ разбилось о реальность, как Титаник об айсберг. Холодная вода, холодный воздух, холодные руки и губы.   
[Эвен пересматривает "Титаник" так же часто, как и "Ромео + Джульетта"]  
Родители знают, кто такой Исак. Спасибо умной девочке Соне, которая объясняет, избавляя его от этой необходимости. Соня говорит "это парень". Эвен бы сказал "это моё сердце". Соня говорит "ему семнадцать". Эвен бы добавил "и моё дыхание". Соня говорит "он ещё слишком мальчик". Эвен бы продолжил "и моя душа". Соня говорит "он не сможет". Эвен бы закончил "моё всё". Эвен бы мог рассказать матери, как сердце заходится от одного только взгляда на Исака, как дыхание перехватывает от его улыбки, как слёзы на глазах от его "ты мужчина моей мечты". Эвен бы рассказал отцу, как больно после "моя жизнь будет лучше без психически нездоровых людей", как тошно целую неделю без него, как иглами под кожу его нежелание больше общаться. Эвен бы рассказал, но не может сказать и слова, потому что голоса нет, дыхания нет, вообще ничего нет. Сплошная пустота.   
_Эвен думает о параллельных реальностях снова, и снова, и снова, и в каждой из них Исак + Эвен. В каждой, но не в этой._

В среду вечером (почти вечером, пять часов вроде ещё день, но кого это волнует) Эвена будит звонок. Найшейм совершенно не хочет разговаривать ни с родителями, ни с Соней, но нужно ответить, иначе кто-нибудь из них придёт сюда. Лучше по телефону сказать, что всё нормально, чтобы обе стороны удовлетворились этой лживой отговоркой.   
Звонит Исак.   
Эвен чуть не роняет телефон и в первую секунду думает, что ему всё ещё это снится. Другие реальности, жёлтые шторы и тосты с кардамоном. Исак может звонить ему только в тех реальностях. Но никак не в этой, где всё беспросветно темно. Руки холодеют так, будто разом открыли все окна и выключили отопление. Эвен садится на кровати и его начинает тошнить – от голода, от таблеток и от паники. Он так хотел, чтобы Исак позвонил, так надеялся на это, и вот сейчас не может нормально вздохнуть, чтобы ответить. Эвен не готов услышать "Хей, знаешь, мы больше не встречаемся", а именно ради этого Исак и звонит, да?   
_Эвен сбрасывает звонок, потому что голоса всё равно нет, потому что голова кружится, потому что руки холодные, а губы дрожат. Эвен не готов, не готов, не готов услышать любимый голос, который скажет ему о конце._

Эвен всё ещё судорожно сжимает края одеяла ледяными пальцами, когда приходит сообщение. Найшейм знает, от кого. Он знает, и он не готов. Не готов прочитать, что всё кончено, не готов, просто не готов. Поэтому Эвен встаёт с кровати и идёт в ванную, чтобы умыться, идёт на кухню, чтобы поесть. Всё что угодно, лишь бы оттянуть момент _окончательности_. Глупо, очень глупо, сообщение всё равно пришло, оно никуда не денется, оно будет ждать, когда Эвен его откроет, и оно его уничтожит. Слова ранят, очень-очень сильно ранят.   
Медлить – это пытка. Это же и попытка сделать вид, что всё ещё можно исправить. Представить, что Исак написал что-то другое, что-то, что даст надежду, но надежды нет, потому что Исак не для Эвена, потому что Эвену нужно было даже не начинать. Потому что Эвен эгоист, каких поискать.   
Эвен открывает сообщение и первое, что видит – сердечко. Буквы не сразу соединяются в слова, а слова не сразу становятся предложениями, но сердечко – это картинка, она отпечатывается на сетчатке глаз. Эвен моргает, потому что этого не может быть, моргает часто-часто, смаргивая желаемое, но сердечко никуда не исчезает. Оно всё так же в конце сообщения, оно всё такое же красное, оно от Исака. Он ждёт его звонка, он даёт ему время, он не оставляет его одного, не бросает его, говорит, что ещё не всё потеряно.   
_Эвен не отвечает, судорожно сжимая телефон в руке и кусая губы. Эвен не может поверить._

Эвен думает, думает, думает и не может из-за этого спать. Он перечитал сообщение Исака уже сотню раз, но всё ещё не знает, что ему делать. Нет, нельзя, нельзя заставлять этого солнечного мальчика падать в глубину, в которой болтается Эвен. Нельзя тянуть его за собой. Эвен не имеет права просить его, не имеет права. Исак не должен страдать из-за него, а он будет, если Эвен позвонит и скажет ему хоть что-нибудь. "Я люблю тебя. Ты нужен мне" – и это разрушит Исаку жизнь, привяжет его и заставит навсегда погаснуть. Нельзя забирать солнце в темноту, Эвен.   
В пятницу приходит Соня. Она уставшая и погасшая. Из-за тебя гаснут все, Эвен. Тебе лучше быть в одиночестве, ты же знаешь. Соня говорит о прошлой пятнице, и извиняется, и добавляет, что была не права. Она извиняется за слова, сказанные Исаку, извиняется перед Эвеном. Найшейму интересно, с чего она вообще решила, что Эвен может _не любить_ Исака, если любовь к нему – это всё, что сейчас есть у Эвена помимо всепоглощающей тоски.   
Эвен не спрашивает ни о чём, он просто одевается и уходит из квартиры впервые за прошедшую неделю. Соня его не останавливает, она опускает глаза и тихо выдыхает. Ты разрушил и её жизнь, Эвен, гордись собой. Соня тоже была когда-то яркой. Рядом с тобой она потухла и потеряла все цвета. Не дай, не дай Исаку пройти через то же самое. Не дай ему упасть в тебя и раствориться в твоей темноте. Пусть сияет. Пусть и не для тебя.   
Эвен гуляет по городу долго и бесцельно. Холодно, очень холодно. Эвен кутается в одежду, заворачивается в неё, прячет лицо в вороте куртки – и всё равно до ужаса холодно. Ноги сами приносят его к той самой скамейке, где сидели с Исаком и впервые курили вместе. Хорошо, что ноги не принесли его к дому Вальтерсена. Эвен садится на скамейку и хлопает по карманам. Ничего нет, видимо Соня вытащила всю травку. Вместо неё – какая-то конфета с улыбающейся рожей на обертке. Эвен вертит конфету в руках и убирает её обратно, доставая телефон.   
Снова и снова читать сообщение, которое уже после первого раза выучил наизусть. Снова и снова пальцем по сердечку. Картинка, не больше. Картинка – столько смысла. Время уже девять. Время – ответить Исаку. Время – попрощаться.   
_Эвен не станет тянуть свет солнца за собой в тёмную комнату с наглухо задёрнутыми шторами. В других реальностях они вместе, но в этой – им пора проститься._

Слова материальны. Я люблю тебя, Исак. Где-то там, они вместе. Где-то там, они счастливы. Где-то там. У Эвена пустота внутри и чёрная дыра боли. Где-то там, он не болен. Где-то там, он проснулся в субботу рядом с Исаком в шикарном отеле и провёл с ним ещё одни волшебные выходные. Вторые и далеко не последние в их жизни. Где-то там. В этой реальности шторы не жёлтые, тост был без кардамона, на сообщение не было ответа. В этой реальности Исак и Эвен пойдут разными дорогами.  
Эвен сидит некоторое время на лавке, а потом заходит внутрь школы. Надо умыться, смыть с себя все эмоции и пойти домой. Забрать документы, уйти из школы, сбежать. Это лучший вариант. Это правильный вариант. Эвен смотрит на себя в зеркало, но видит их с Исаком несколько недель назад. Забавно, что их история началась в общественном туалете. Если бы тогда Исак не вышел за ним на улицу, ничего не было бы. Отмотать бы время назад и не приходить на то собрание. Сберечь сердце Исака и своё собственное.   
Глупые, глупые мысли, Эвен. Ничего не вернёшь. Теперь уже точно. Ты сам поставил точку этой истории, закончил её правильно. Отпустил своего мальчика в нормальную светлую жизнь.   
_Эвен выживет. Как выживал всегда, даже с дырой в груди._

Эвен выходит из школы, собираясь опять бесцельно бродить по улицам до тех пор, пока ноги и руки совсем не перестанут слушаться. Эвен замирает, когда видит Исака, потому что этого не может быть. Очередной сон. Галлюцинация. Что угодно, но не реальность. Не эта, нет-нет-нет.   
Исак смотрит на него, запыхавшийся, тяжело дышащий. Бежал? К нему? У Эвена перехватывает дыхание, а руки опять дрожат. От холода, разумеется от холода. К чёрту. От страха. Он весь как оголённый нерв, как провод под напряжением. Одно слово, Исак, и он сгорит к чертям. Убей его. Спаси его.   
Эвен закрывает глаза, когда они подходят ближе. Смотреть нельзя, нельзя, нельзя. Слишком много чувств в них обоих, как в зеркале. Они устали. Они боятся. Они уже не дети. Они ещё не взрослые. Они уже не посторонние. Они ещё не… Кто они? 

— Ты не один. 

Спас. Три слова, Исак, три слова. Они материальны, и ты только что спас Эвена от него самого. От его решений – правильных, неправильных, глупых, разумных, всех. Эвен держится за Исака, чувствуя, как дрожь проходит по всему телу. Не от холода. От надежды. От страха, что всё не так, что не получится. Исак тоже дрожит, тоже судорожно дышит, тоже боится. Но он берёт Эвена за руку, ведёт его за собой. Сейчас он – старший, решительный, сильный. Он делает выбор.   
_Эвен идёт за Исаком, потому что это единственное, что сейчас важно. Исак – единственное, что будет по-настоящему важно всегда._

Эвен пишет сообщение родителям, потому что он хороший сын. По крайней мере, он старается. Они будут волноваться, если не найдут его ночью в квартире, будут звонить и писать, будут искать его. Эвен не хочет волновать их.   
Исак приводит его к себе, и в квартире больше никого. Эвен машинально снимает обувь, машинально проходит в комнату Исака. Его кровать – самая удобная кровать в мире, но Эвен не уверен, что ему стоит сейчас ложиться спать. Им с Исаком нужно поговорить. Серьёзно, долго, обстоятельно. Нужно спросить, нужно узнать – а что дальше?   
Исак ничего не спрашивает, он снимает с Эвена куртку, потом толстовку, потом шапку. Проводит руками по его волосам, и Найшейм почти всхлипывает. Слишком много, Исак. Слишком много твоего света, он не выдерживает. Эвен качается вперёд, снова утыкаясь Вальтерсену в плечо. Исак не возражает, он гладит Эвена по спине и волосам, мимолётно целует в висок. Он такой взрослый сейчас. Такой собранный и решительный. Эвен влюбляется в него ещё сильнее, хотя это казалось совершенно невозможным.   
Исак предлагает лечь спать, и Эвен послушно ложится. Он действительно устал. Его всё ещё потряхивает от напряжения, так что спать – это действительно хороший вариант. Эвен не уверен, что сможет быстро уснуть, но правда в том, что он засыпает за две минуты. Исак лежит рядом, это успокаивает. Это даёт надежду, в которую Эвен всё ещё боится поверить.   
Когда Найшейм просыпается, то Исак всё ещё рядом. Он выглядит так, будто либо совсем не спал ночью, либо спал очень мало, и Эвену больно от того, что это из-за него. Ему нужно уйти прямо сейчас, чтобы не печалить любимого человека, чтобы никогда не увидеть в его глазах ненависть. Эвен не переживёт, если Исак однажды посмотрит на него так. Нет, просто не переживёт. Так что Эвену нужно уйти.   
Но Исак не даёт. Он держит Эвена крепко. Сегодня он принимает решения, он делает выбор, и он выбрал Найшейма. Это кажется невозможным, нереальным. Исак не хочет говорить о будущем, у него дрожит голос, потому что ему страшно точно так же, как и Эвену. Уже не дети, ещё не взрослые. У них так много проблем – и все из-за Эвена. Сегодня – Исак взрослый. Сегодня – он предлагает Эвену выбор, потому что свой уже сделал. 

— Исак и Эвен, минута за минутой. Давай? 

Пустота внутри Эвена заполняется светом, и это тоже – до слёз. Но это другие слёзы, те, которые несут очищение. Эвен отвечает на поцелуй, закрывает глаза – потому что слишком, слишком, слишком.   
_Эвен обнимает Исака так же крепко, как он сам обнимает его. Они сделали одинаковый выбор. Они выбрали друг друга._

**Author's Note:**

> Сразу к вопросу о том, что же там скрывает Эвен.  
> Я не знаю. Вот не знаю, как нам в сериале объяснят его мудачное слегка поведение, так что и в фике оставляю простор для фантазии читателей :)


End file.
